Killed Badfic
The killed badfic page is a list of badfics that the assorted denizens of the PPC have dealt with, each in their own particular... oh, what's the word... idiom? Idiom! All fics, especially previous inhabitants of the list of claimed badfic, are to have links to the original story and the original summary and rating where possible, as well as a link to the mission itself. This is to satisfy the masochistic tendencies of some of our members (especially the ones who insist on reading C***b***n multiple times). Older missions, such as those of the Original Series, need not have links or summaries as they may not be possible to find. Did you just finish a mission? Please go to Posting New Mission Reports to learn how to update the wiki! Crossovers *The Alliance - M rated - Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. ** Susan had to marry the King of Mirkwood to save Narnia from the marauding giants. It was Peter's greatest idea. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Susan/Legolas ** Mission by User:Sedri. *Anakin Skywalker & the Jedi's Gem - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Star Wars. ** The events of the Harry Potter series unfold in the Star Wars universe, starring Anakin Skywalker as Harry Potter, ObiWan Kenobi as Ron Weasley and Padmé Amidala as Hermione Granger. ** Mission by Tawaki * Better than Revenge - M rated - NSFW - Harry Potter x Doctor Who ** What if Hermione was just like the Master and the Doctor. What if she was planning the whole thing? From the very beginning, if you never die, will war will just be a game for you? ** Hermione, aka the Destroyer, is a Time Lady. She gets it on with the Saxon Master, who is now contemporary with the Harry Potter books. ** Mission by Agents Mittens and the RMC. * The Dark Side - T Rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Warcraft. ** Edward and Alphonse fall into Azoroth, after being captured Edward's a Death Knight. Now he must work with the Argent Dawn to get home, and to find Aru. ** Mission by Agents Brightbeard and Barid (APD), and Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC). *Flying Magic by Flying Mind - T rated, Ace Combat x Harry Potter **James Sirius Potter has a dream, to become the best pilot in the Ocean Air force, only to protect his family from the rising Belkans, he will struggle to become a great pilot, a lot of everything here Romance, Adventure, Family, etc... Ac and Hp worlds. **Mission by Sergio Turbo * Halloween - K+ Rated - The West Wing x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Wars. ** The youngest Bartlet daughter OC goes to visit a friend on Halloween. A friend who happens to live in Sunnydale, CA. ** Mission by Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan. * Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern - probably K+ rated - Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern. ** By a potion gone wrong, those dead are found alive. Dragons fly, lifelong bonds are made, and evil finally vanquished. AU HG, RHr, SBRL RL is female, FYI ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen (with Nurse Jenni and a few sundry others). *The Jedi and The Hobbit- T rated Star Wars x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Caddy-shack. **Kanin Jaale wakes up in Middle Earth and the last thing she remembers is working on her star-fighter. How'd she get there? How is she going to get back? What happens when Merry and the rest of the Fellowship meet her? Find out here! Rated for violence. **''She imposes herself into the fellowship, and Elrond doesn't even count her. She thinks she can avoid us by not having ten claimed companions. How wrong she is.'' **''Mission by Caddy-shack and Miah.'' *'Lost' **Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team find themselves walking through the stargate into a world very different to others they have encountered. After nearly being taken prisoners they decide to help middle earth before trying to get home. ** Original fic deleted. **Mission by Miah and Cali *My name is John - T rated - Stargate Atlantis x Harry Potter **Harry Potter Atlantis Crossover, with Sheppard as Harry Potter. lots of hurt Comfort and a loads of Shep Whumping! REALLY COMPLETE NOW! sorry **Mission by Florestan, Eusabius, Mark, and Maria. *Mysterious Events - T rated - Star Wars x Mass Effect x Halo x Super Mario Galaxy x Stargate Atlantis. **Something horrible happens and Commander Shepard, Asari Matriarch Seneya, and their allies must find out what caused the event. **Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. *Naruto Meets Harry Potter - T rated- Naruto x Harry Potter. **DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own harry potter. The Naruto gang gets an assignment from tsunade to protect harry potter and that they'll be staying at the school for 12 yrs. Please rate!my 1st fic, and i MUST know to comtinue or not! **Mission by Adagio. *Nobody's Heartless: Dragon Age Origins Mix - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Dragon Age **Dragon Age Origins warden, meet my Kingdom Hearts OC, Kirox! When his Gummi Ship crashes, He, and his two friends, Lykas and Lunavier, join the Warden to save Ferelden from the Blight, and find a way off the world. **Mission by Florestan and Eusabius *Peter's Drastic Change by malfoy'sbabygirl - T rated, Narnia x The O.C. x Twilight **Narnia O.C. xover:Summer left the O.C. because of a vimpire attack,and being california it's too sunny.she findes herself in the past.she's been very lonley and looking for love.she goes to a train station and can't keep her eyes off someone. xpemmerx **Mission by Sedri *Ring Child - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. **Harry never expected to wake up from the final battle to wind up in the Shire as a 3-year-old ISTARI! But then again... The unexpected always happened to him. Features the entire LOTR story with twists. Follow a magical journey of second chances... ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen with Suicide and Diocletian. (Possibly NSFB.) *The Ring of Artemis by Brown Eyed Girl17 - M rated, Tamora Pierce x LotR. **Tamora Pierce Xover Three rings for the elven kings, seven for the dwarf lords, nine for the mortal men doomed to die, one for the darklord on his dark throne all the rings were destroyed except one. LegolasOC **Mission by Rose/Ross Anime and Manga Bleach * Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student - T rated. ** Kanami hates being weak. Unfortunately, it's hard to ignore when you're blind. Harder still to keep it a secret. Especially when rumors are already being spread of a "Second Prodigy." Kanami simply ignores them. She's busy enough being an academy student. ** Mission by Serra. Card Captor Sakura *Sarah-Chan's fic - T rated (but near to M) - Italian - WARNING: Background page in Urple. **''Two Sues decide that Tomoeda is the right place to have a love story in, completely unrelated to any sort of canon.'' **Mission by Sergio Turbo. *'You cant tell the difference, that's worrying!' - M rated - NSFW **''After some years, all canonical couples broke and new ones are born. Syaoran gets killed, and when Sakura revives him he rapes her.'' **Original fic deleted. **Mission by Sergio Turbo Digimon *Tears Don't Fall - T rated. **Based On The Song by Bullet For My Valentine. When Sora's parents constantly fight and ignore her daily, who will she turn to for help? or will she even find someone? TO BE REVISED ** Mission by DirtyCommie. Fruits Basket *Ice - T rated **Yuki and Kyo are the two best ice-dancers the world has ever seen. Yuki is abused by Akito, Kyo is a lonely cursed neko. What will happen one fateful night when the two meet in the rink? KyoXYuki,ShiXAki,ToriXAya-attempted suicde, angsty...the usual X **Mission by anamia Fullmetal Alchemist * The Dying Flame ** Mission by Lasa and Montbretia. Haruhi Suzumiya *Odd Experiences - M rated. NSFW **Mikuru isn't as pure as we thought. Haruhi learned it the hard way. Yuri story with Futanari and BDSM don't like, don't read. As for annoying flammers, you either give me a reason or look up Guro and Vore! Let's see whose the real sick mother****er! **Mission by Fish Custard. *The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya - T rated. **what would happen if kyon and haruhi where in the school and heard a loud noise? read to find out R&R **''Kyon gets shot at by random mooks, declares his undying love for Haruhi and then wakes up in hospital. Just as bad as it sounds.'' **Mission by Pieguy. Megaman NT Warrior *The girl of mystery and aura of confusion - Rated T. **A girl and Chaud comes to Lan's school but she's not what they think she is. Plz R&R no flames plz ProtomanxOCxChaudxYai LanxMaylu OCxBass MegamanxRoll First time writing this so be nice! **Warning: Don't read the fic without sunglasses. Extra shiny sue. **Mission by Ellipsis Flood. Naruto * Love Me Hate Me, Kiss Me Kill Me - K+ rated. ** I was a spirit of preternatural flesh. Detached, unchangeable, empty. I was cold emotionless,distant, all the things most people would never wish to be. I was tired i never wanted to face sunlight, until that sunlight changed form. GarraxOC ** Mission by Adagio. Fic edited slightly after mission completed. Rurouni Kenshin *Destiny Leads To Drama - T rated. ** Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? **Mission by Adagio. Film The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Joker's Destini (sic) - M rated. ** Destini is a happy girl, seventeen, living on her own.The Joker is a twisted villain. Everyone has a history&secrets even the happiest of people can be sad, especially Destini. On top of her emotional battles, how will she handle being The Jokers hostage? **Mission by Tawaki How to Train Your Dragon *The Girl And Her Dragon - T rated. **Hiccup's daughter Kana feels lonely and upset about not being a Viking until she meets a lonely Night Fury and their lives change as a strong friendship begins. ** Mission by Derik and Earwig - written by Neshomeh. Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones and the lost Relic - Rated K+. ** "After last crusade, Indiana embarks on a quest he never imagined could happen...again. The Ark of the Covenant has been stolen. Now it is up to Indiana and a feisty 15 year old girl to get them back!" ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. Jurassic Park * Bungle in the Jungle - Rated Adult++ ** The second part of my now called "Horny Dinos" series. Lex and a raptor. Yay! M/F, Beast, Gen, Het, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar *The Dinosaur King's Mate - M Rated Claimed by Caddy-shack **What would happen if a man was ship wreaked on Isla Nublar? What if that man stumbled upon the scientist lab where they keep the entire dinosaur DNA? And what do you think would happen if this said man drank all the DNA's. full sum inside... LEMONS! **Mission by Cadmar and Orken 7861. * Jungle Fever - Rated Adult+ ** A horny raptor finds Tim and guess what?, hes male Anal, Beast, Language, Lemon, List, Oral, PWP, Rim ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * Jungle Terror - Rated Adult++ ** Something I thought up in my free time. This is where Lex gets lost in the jungle in Jurassic Park, and she is found by some horny compys. When she gets that "calm feeling" I refer to a statement in the book. F/M , Beast, MC, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. The Land Before Time * Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera - by LBTWriter: M rated. (Legendary Badfic) ** This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. ** Mission 1: Chapters 1-32 by Trojie. ** Mission 2: Chapter 33 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 3: Chapter 34 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 4: Chapter 35 by Pads and Trojie. ** Though the fic remains unfinished, it has been deleted from ff.net, and so is considered well and truly killed. Over the Hedge * Jack - by OrneryTexan: M rated. ** Caught during a food heist, RJ and the gang are plunged into something beyond anyones nightmare. Not for the feint of heart. ** Mission by Laburnum. Pirates of the Caribbean * Caribbean Bell - T rated. ** The Swann Family cares only about, ritches, and keeping a good family name, never to get themselves tangled up in pirates, even disowning a daughter.When Pirates take the other daughter will the Swanns remain cold? Does Will love Elizabeth? ** Mission by Araeph. * Maria - T rated ** Story has been deleted/lost. ** Mission by A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose Sherlock Holmes (2009) *High Sex - Adult+ Rated. **Watson finds Holmes wasted in the bathtub and goes to put him in bed, but Holmes has other ideas. NSFW probably NSFB rapefic **Mission by Kelok and Unger. *Pea Souper of the Damned - NC-17 rated (not sure why it is NC-17, but this was the original rating). (link goes to Google Docs backup of original fic, as original is no longer available. Parts are still labeled, but are in one continuous document. Part IV is NSFW/NSFB due to bizarrely described Bad Slash) **A strange illness sweeps London and turns the city's population into a mass of mindless, ravenous cannibals. Holmes and Watson must once again rely on each other for their very survival **Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. *Satan's Alley - NC-17 rated NSFW/NSFB **Priest Holmes is hiding a dark secret. Luckily, Dark!Watson likes dark stuff. RIDICULOUS AU PORN. Warning: You'll probably go to hell if you read it. ***That warning was by the author--not added by me. This story includes Rape is Love. **Mission by Kelok and Unger. *The Most Important Person in his Life - T rated. **Holmes comes home severly hurt. Watson helps him and this leads to something more. terrible at summaries. rated T just to be safe. possibly M later chapters I'm not sure **Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. *Turtles - K+ rated. ** Two teenage girls find themselves very unhappy with Professor James Moriarty and take matters into their own hands with two turtles, rope, and the ability to make fire. **Mission by Kelok and Unger. *When gods wish to punish us - K+ Rated. **You should take care of what you wish, and Sherlock Holmes is going to learn it in the hard way. Sadly, it's too late, specially for Watson. Shwatsonlock. Slash. Angst **Mission by Kelok and Unger. Star Trek * (Look at me) Looking in your eyes - Rated NC-17 ** Slumping down, Bones mumbled into Jims' chest. "s'fuckin' good for a kid" ~ this is the first time I’ve written in this fandom, so apologies if things are slightly off. m/m relationship; light bondage; vague spoilers for new Star Trek film ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * The CMOs Daughter - Rated T ** Someone once dared him to do better and it has made all the difference. When he has the opportunity to do the same for someone else, he can only hope they are as stubborn as he once was. ** Mission by Sedri and Marsha. Star Wars *Deez by Shlee_Verde ** COMPLETE 7 years pre-TPM, Darth Maul is on a mission that will determine the success of Sidious' plot. His paired with his lover, the Sith apprentice Deez. Together they must kill to interfering Jedi............... DM/OC. No slash. No Mary Sue. ** Killed by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. *Windwalker: First Test by Snapegirlkmf - K+ rated ** Raised as a soldier, Kyra discovers she is heir the Force & must seek the only person who can train her--Qui Gon Jinn, her father, who never knew she existed! Also includes young Obi-Wan. AU pre-Phantom Menace. ** Mission, part one and Misson, part two by Ugolino *Eternal Balance - K+ rated. **COMPLETED! Two thousand years ago, a being was created from both darkness and light to alter future events and prevent the rise of the empire. Can she help the chosen one finally bring balance to the galaxy or lead him farther into the darkness? AnakinOC **Mission by Tawaki *What If? - T rated. **What if Darth Vader had lied and he wasn't Anakin. What if Padme hadn't died but she was a prisoner on the Death Star. What if Leia had been put in the same cell as her mother. What is in store for them. ** Mission by Elemarth *The Crab - K rated **Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just returned from a regular mission, but one Jedi is not so regular. A visit to the Healer's Ward might help, if they like it or not... summary sucks...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ** Mission by Elemarth Sweeney Todd * As Our Worlds Collide - by MyHeartsHonor ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * Rope - by industrialdoom ** Warnings: rape, sadism, torture, blood, violence ** Mission by Stormsong and Skyfire. Van Helsing *Moon's Daughter by Artemis_Diana_Lupina ** A girl named Nicole has just found out from her father that she is a werewolf, or will be one anyways. As she's struggling to understand all the things happening to her, her father disappears. She must learn about her heritage and meet many new faces alon ** Killed by Vander Lorren and Therese Martin. Literature To add or look for missions in a Literature fandom, please visit the main article. Television To add or look for missions in a TV Show fandom, please visit the main article. Video Games To add or look for missions in the Video Games section, please visit the main article. Web Original Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog *Horrible Nefariousness and Such - T rated **Captain Hammer rises again! Dr. Horrible must defeat his old nemesis, but he certainly can't do it alone... ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall Real Person Fic * Baby bump, hormones & tennis - by Anhelo: ? rated. ** Commentaire: Ceci est une mpreg (c'est à dire avec un homme enceint, dans ce cas c'est Roger!) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads, with in-mission translation from Agent Lucien. * Black and White UNCUT VERSION!!! - Rated R/NC-17 ** Skandar and Will see each other on set of PC, and skandar is no longer is black and white. He's going to take full advantage this time around. Author Notes: Please review! Reviews=love!! Well i promised the uncut version so FINALLY here it is!! ** Mission by 'Ridian and Stevius. * First Time - R rated. ** It’s not that Skandar’s nervous, no that’s not it all. No, nervous wasn’t the word to describe his current emotions, no, but maybe scared to death. He knew he probably shouldn’t be, it was Ben after all and Ben had never hurt him before. He trusted Ben, really, he did, but this was a whole new experience for him and he couldn’t help but feel afraid. ** Mission by 'Ridian and Stevius. *Menage A Trois by xdametokillforx ** Summary:(Sequel to http://community.livejournal.com/narnia_slash/139679.html which you should read first.) Skandar/Will, kind of Ben/Will, potential Skandar/Ben/Will…you’ll just have to read. ;D Rating: NC-17, and if I could think up a higher rating for this one, I definitely would. NOT WORK-SAFE. Well, pretty much none of my shit is, really, but… You know. AU-ish. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Iza. *Shameless by shyunpo ** Summary: It meant jail, was what it meant. Jailbait. That was what Skandar Keynes was. Even James finds it hard to resist temptation. God, save his soul. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Stevius. Bandslash * Morning After ** Mission by Trojie. * Hotel Nights - rated NC-17 ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow, rated PG13. * Downer - by Coconut ** Mission by Trojie and Sparky. * Rhymes with Bang Bang Sob - by xanphibian. ** Summary: Summary: It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party. ** Note: intentional badfic that manages to be hilariously good. Alas now locked on lj. ** Mission by Trojie. *Lullabies, Anal Rape and Dental Hygiene (rated NC-17) ** Murdoc/D Not your usual rape fic, or so I'll been told. One shot. Previously featured on Gorillaz_slash at LJ. R/R FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES. Anal, Language, MaleDom, Yaoi **Mission by Laburnum Trolls (People) * LateralBarney NSFW. ** Mission by JulyFlame Category:Lists Category:Badfic